


Werewolves Faked The Moon Landing

by DesertDraggon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf AU, max is secretly a furry, minor character injury, space kid eats a deer, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Max gets kidnapped by a werewolf.





	Werewolves Faked The Moon Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is un-betaed and I rushed it because I just needed to get this DONE and OUT. It's been sitting in my docs for TOO LONG. HAVE IT. 
> 
> A big thanks to the SpaceMax discord for inspiring me to write this by dangling my weakness in front of my nose and not making content for it like the heathens they are.

A full moon hung high in the dark starry sky above Camp Campbell. It illuminated the forest and gave a soft caress of light to each and every corner. The children dozed away in their tents, the quiet of snores and crickets like a buzz.

 

The stillness of night was suddenly broken by what sounded like a herd stampeding right

through the middle of the campsite. It startled many of the campers awake, a few of them just falling back to bed with a groan, ignoring whatever it was and trying to go back to sleep. The rest however…

 

“Nikki, what are you doing up, was that you?” Neil questioned, toddering out into the gathering area, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. With a big yawn Nikki shook her messy head, blinking to focus on Neil.

 

“No… it woke me up too. I hope it's a monster, I wanna wrestle it!” The thrill of the fight woke her straight up, there was too much raw power in her tiny body for only 3 hours of sleep to deter her. 

 

“Why the fuck are you being so damn loud.” Max swore, stumbling out while trying to put his hoodie on. The other two apologized and explained it wasn't them who woke him up.

 

“We could see if David or Gwen heard it?” Neil offered with a shrug, shifting his feet and regretting not putting shoes on. Nikki nodded and yawned again, scratching her belly.

 

“They wouldn't. They can hear shit in their cabin. Trust me.” Max snorted, settling into his warm sweater and shoving his hands in his pocket. “Wanna look around anyway? It was probably some stupid racoons.” He offered. His friends nodded, and they began their stroll.

 

The trio’s search for the source of the ruckus was coming up inconclusive. They meandered all through camp, not even finding a squirrel. It was oddly quiet too, the previous night buzz had come to a stop. Max was getting restless, and was already pissed as it was.

 

He was finally getting some sleep after not being able to catch a wink in a couple days. The bags under his eyes were way darker than they usually were, to the point that even Nikki and Neil were concerned. Now somebody decided it was the perfect night to play cryptid and galavant through the tents, waking his tired ass up. He had doubts that it was Dax from Cryptid Camp though. There was a distinct, but blessed lack of kazoos. 

 

“I dunno guys, I think we should just hit the hay… I’m getting sleepy again.” Nikki complained, slowing her stride. 

 

“Yeah, I can hardly keep my eyes open…” Neil yawned in agreement. “Let's call it a night.” Max huffed, aggravated as the two began walking back towards the tents.

 

“Fine… but I swear to shit if whatever it was wakes me up again I’ll-” Max’s threat was cut off by a loud squeal and a catastrophe of sound coming from behind the mess hall. The three friends, startled, gave each other a look before sprinting off to investigate. 

 

Nikki skidded around the corner before the boys, the itch for a fight with a monster fueling her once again. As the others rounded, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Garbage cans were tipped over, spilling trash all over the place.In the center of the mess was a large, dark brown furry figure, bent away from the kids and snarling. It seemed to be shaking something.

 

“Ahha!!! I knew it! A monster! I’m gonna tustle with it!” Nikki exclaimed, crouched and ready to brawl. The noise drew the beast’s attention, it’s glowing yellow eyes staring straight at them. In it's mouth was a mangled racoon.

 

“Uh, Nikki, I don't think that's a good idea.” Neil slowly started stepping back, ready to bolt. “We should go.” Nikki turned back and gave him a pouty frown before turning back to the beast and growling at it.

 

“Don't worry Neil, Max. I’m a professional!” She declared, crouching with an exaggerated snarl.

 

“Nikki Jesus Christ let's just fucking go!” Max yelled, not exactly feeling up to being puppy chow, seeing as the thing lost interest in the racoon, dropping it’s corpse to the ground.

 

Before they could further convince Nikki to back off, the beast charged at them. The trio scattered, splitting off screaming in different directions. Nikki bolted for a tree, scaling it in no time at all. Neil slid into the mess hall, barricading the door. That left Max, who booked it towards the counselor's cabin. 

 

The beast was in hot pursuit of the darker boy, due to the other targets having already disappeared. Max could hear it’s heavy pants and large paws trampling behind him as he slammed into the door to David’s cabin.

 

“David!!!! David holy shit fucking help!” He screamed, banging on the door with his tiny fists. Relief flooded through him as the lights flicked on and Daniel came rushing sleepy eyed but alert to the door. 

 

“Max? What are you doing? What’s wrong?” David asked concerned, peeking outside and finding nothing but a timid Nikki and Neil peering around a tree. They had come out of their hiding spots when they heard Max call for help, suddenly brave enough to tackle a monster like that if it dare touched their friend.

 

“There's this big fucking thing chasing me let me in!!” Max explained, hysterical. David frowned.

 

“Max there's nothing there. I see Nikki and Neil back there. I don't appreciate you pulling something like this, especially so late at night.” The counselor chastised. Max spun around to find, there was indeed, no monster. 

 

He was about to turn back to David to explain himself and maybe say some choice words when he was hit with breathtaking force and knocked out entirely. The others however, watched in horror as the beast barreled through their friend, and trampled off with his unconscious body into the forest. 

 

A^A^A^A

 

When Max came to, he ached all over. He wasn't at all convinced he didn't just get hit by a bus. He sat up slowly, with a groan, rubbing his eyes with his free hand to try and dispel the grogginess left over from his blackout. When his eyes finally focused, Max found himself in a lush clearing. He was settled on a bed of soft flowering moss, shrouded in moonlight and surrounded by long swaying grass. If this were any other day, Max would be at peace in such a lovely little grove, but tonight? His heart thumped in fear, wondering where the hell the beast that dragged him out here was hiding. 

 

A twig snapped behind him and he shot up, spinning around to face the beast. Under Max’s scrutiny the beast whimpered, ears back and head low. It seemed afraid of him, moving away as Max tried to approach.

 

“What the fuck is up with you, first you- ahg! Fuck me what the fuck is-?” Max suddenly felt pain flood his left arm as he tried to move it again. Examining it, he found his torn sleeve darkened and wet. “Jesus Christ what happened to my arm?”

 

The pain almost made him want to vomit, he had no idea how he even used it earlier. Carefully pulling back the sleeve he found large gashes strewn across it. With another swear he pulled the sleeve back down. At least his arm wasn't broken. Probably. 

 

While Max was occupied with his arm, the monster slunk closer, still wary. When the injured boy turned his attention to it, it whined and froze, staring at Max wide eyed. Max took the opportunity to really look at the thing. It looked kind of like a wolf, but more human, and was kind of small and young now that he thought about it. The fur was a potato brown, and curly almost. 

 

The thing that really caught Max’s eye though, was the pair of tighty whiteys it wore. He only knew one person who wore oversized underwear like that. One person whom he absolutely didn't expect to be this massive creature of the night. 

 

“Space Kid? Is that you?”

 

A^A^A^A

 

“Oh God what do we do whatdowedowhat-”

 

“Snap out of it man! Max needs us! We gotta hunt down the beast who took the fair maiden and let it's blood soak the city streets!” Nikki hollered, clutching the front of David’s nightshirt. 

 

“It's not like we have any hunting gear, I mean the Quartermaster might bit he won't answer his fucking door.” Gwen huffed, taking a break from packing some small bags for them to lead a search party.

 

“The best we can do is try and find Max, and get him out of there before he gets hurt.” she tested a few flashlights, one which seemed to not be working nearly blinding her. As she cleared her eyes Neil ran back in.

 

“Ok I got most of the other campers in the mess hall. What's the plan now?” the curly haired boy asked nervously.

 

“Only most of them?!” David injected, concerned for the campers safety.

 

“Space Kid wasn't in his tent, then Nurf threw a knife at me and could probably handle himself. Harrison also just… disappeared. I don't know where he is.” Neil explained with a shrug. David seemed to wheeze in anxiety at the news, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

“O-ok. Ok. We just, gotta go out there, get Max, and come back. We can do this.” He monologued mostly to himself. The others nodded, taking packs from Gwen and readying their flashlights. They had a long night ahead of them.

 

A^A^A^A

 

“You've been a fucking werewolf this whole time!?” Max shrieked at Space Kid, who flinched at the outburst.

 

“Yes?” Whimpered the wolf, his voice small but gruff. Max blinked in surprise, Kid didn't seem to be able to talk.

 

“Wha- how? Why didn't you tell- shit well fuck you wouldn't know how much I fucking love werewolves so…” Max trailed off, his fear had evolved to pure excitement. The amount of trashy werewolf novels and shows he consumed was a well kept secret. Max was nuts for werewolves, and one of the campers turning into one? 

 

“You’re not scared of me anymore?” Space Kid warbled, ears perking and golden honey brown eyes sparkling with hope. Max shook his head, giving Kid the biggest grin.

 

“Fuck no! I mean you did bite me but-” realization dawned on the grump, his smile dropped with his eyes to the wound on his arm. “Fuck, you bit me! Holy shit am I going to become a werewolf too? How long to I fucking have? How long Neil?!” He was a mixture of panic and excitement. Onone hand, he’d be his favorite mythical-not-so-mythical creature. On the other…

 

“You’re not a werewolf, it’s ok! My blood would have to mix with yours for that to happen.” Kid cocked his head, his large ears flopping with it. Max just stared at him slack jawed before pouting.

 

“Well shit, that makes sense but it still fucking sucks.” He grumbled, gently shoving his bad hand in his pocket. Kid wandered closer and plopped down in front of Max. The moon did wonders to light up every detail, how some of the wolf’s fur was darker in places and lighter in others. How disproportioned he was, like a puppy growing into his paws. The second Max’s brain connected Kid=Puppy, he practically melted, automatically moving to pet his fellow camper. 

 

Kid let out happy pants as Max casually ruffled the fur of his neck, moving up to scratch behind his ears. A dull thumping sound made Max pause as he noticed Space Kid’s hind leg started kicking. He gave the werewolf a shit eating grin. 

 

“You’re just like a giant dog. I think I’m in love.” Max joked, continuing to give Kid scritches. The wolf got too excited however, licking Max’s face with his slimy dog drool. “Augh gross! Why did you have to ruin that!?” Max complained as Kid chuffed in laughter. The darker boy wiped the drool off both his sleeve, wiping some of it back onto Space Kid as revenge, the beast was unphased. 

 

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I was really hungry, and you all scared me…” Kid apologized, looking ashamed. Max felt a little bad, but they were all just as scared of Kid and he was them. Nobody knew what was going on.

 

“It’s fine, sorry for scaring you.” Max found himself consoling, gently thumbing Kid’s fluffy cheek. Honestly he couldn't keep his hand to himself, he was petting a real werewolf and it’s fur was soft as shit. In that moment Space Kid’s stomach growled, causing both boys to look down at it.

 

“I need to find more food… I’m so hungry.” The wolf whined. 

 

A^A^A^A

 

Space Kid had Max settled on his back as he cantered through the forest. He didn't want to run, because Max might fall off and he might trip. His paws were just too big. So so big. His legs? Not so much. Kid was relieved that Max wasn't upset at him, or… scared of him. 

 

His family made sure he knew the threat of humans and hunters, and knew them well. It was tradition to frighten a wolf’s young with horror stories. Kid didn't exactly want anyone to know what he was, he was petrified of what humans would do to him, but he found himself fearless in this moment. He didn't expect Max to react so positive. Kid was warned against those being sweet on him to trick him, but… Max was a kid, like him. Max wouldn't hurt him like that, right?

 

He supposed only time would tell. While Max was really really mean, the aspiring astronaut saw the kindness in him, and in some of the things he did. Max was just sad, and didn't want to be here. Didn't he say something about his parents not caring? He knows they didn't come for parent's day. Kid knew that if his parents didn't send his uncle Buzz he would've been sad too. 

 

Space Kid was rushed from his thoughts by Max slapping the wolf’s furry neck in alert. Kid huffed and came to a halt, ears perked and listening.

 

“Hey, I saw something move over there.” Max pointed off to the left, towards the cliff. Kid focused on the trees there, hearing the movement. With his jaw loose he took a deep breath. He smelled food. Big food. 

 

Kid let Max slide off his back so he could prowl forwards towards his meal, it was cornered, whatever it was. The wolf’s instincts came over him and he bounded off into the brush, snarling at his prey. A young doe let out a surprise bleet as it scattered to run. Unfortunately for the deer, Kid was faster, leaping onto it’s back and tearing at it's neck. 

 

After the ruckus Kid came back toax, dragging the still warm body of the doe in his teeth. He dropped it at Max’s feet panting gleefully, proud of his work. Max recoiled, his face scrunched up I'm disgust.

 

“That is, so fucking gross. Have fun eating that I guess.” the grump couldn't look at the corpse anymore, so he settled for turning round to sit on a fallen log and wait for Kid to be done with his feast. 

 

Space Kid wasn't at all offended. He knew it was kinda gross. He preferred barbeque over raw meat anyways, but as a wolf, he just had to make do. So, he did what he had always done, and dug right in.

 

A^A^A^A

 

Max tried not to watch as Space Kid hungrily tore into the wild animal he just killed, but he was consumed by his excitement. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening, that a real werewolf was right there in front of him. It felt like a dream, a thought to which he found himself prodding his injured arm just to make sure. He definitely wasn't dreaming, that really fuckin hurt. 

 

“So, does it hurt, when you transform?” asked Max, curious. Kid looked up, licking his laws of the blood that soaked his muzzle, his ears bobbing in thought.

 

“Sort of. My first change did. It doesn't really hurt anymore now, cause I can do it myself instead of waiting for night time.” he answered, before tearing another bit off to swallow whole. Most of the deer was gone by now, Kid had been real hungry.

 

“That's cool. So like, you can change whenever you want then.” The darker boy asked after Space Kid’s mouth was empty. Look at him go, being polite. All he needed for incentive was a big scary werewolf friend.

 

“Yep!” Kid barked, before making an odd frown with his canine maw. “Except the new moon. I can't do it when there's no moon. And it's really hard when there's only a little bit of moon.” Max’s interest was peaked even higher, if that was even capable. 

 

“You’re literally the moon’s bitch then. How do you avoid jackasses who wanna kill you?” Max laughed, Kid looked prehensive.

 

“We hide a lot. If they catch us during a new moon we’re dead.” the wolf supplied morbidly. Max felt guilty for the question, approaching Kid again to pet his head soothingly. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. That's how things happen sometimes.” The canine leaned into the touch. 

 

“What now? I don't know where the fuck we are, how are we gonna get back to camp?” Max started, moving towards the cliff. He couldn't see the lake. Just miles of trees. How far away were they?

 

“I don't know either. I can sort of smell camp, but I think I ran too far away.” Kid pawed the floor abashedly. Max gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Well, lets see if your huge ass nose can at least get us going somewhere. Fucking David is probably having a heart attack from watching you slam me like John Cena or some shit.” Kid chuckled, his voice too distorted to giggle proper at Max’s dumb joke. Max snorted at the noise, patting the wolf’s side so Kid could let him on his back again. 

 

Once settled, Max’s good hand threading through to grip the wolf’s fur, Kid started off through the woods again with his nose low to follow his old trail. Max shuffled closer to the warm beast with a content sigh, butterflies in his stomach as he buried his face in Kid’s thick fur. Thinking back to what he said earlier, he might actually be a little... in love?

 

At first Max though he was just enamored by the fact that kid was a werewolf. Werewolves were the coolest shit, so, of course he would be fucking crazy over one. But, he kept thinking about how this was Space Kid. This was the boy that always found a way to hang out with Max, Nikki and Neil. Who, despite their teasing was sweet and kind, not even for his own gain. 

 

Kid was quiet, would listen to you even if he didn't understand it very well. He'd notice if you needed something, he was always there. Always happy. A puddle of sunshine wherever he went.

 

His smile was admittedly contagious, cheeks always rosy from laughter, and the warmth in those potato brown eyes… god fucking shit, Max was getting all fucking mushy. Unfortunately once he started on this train of thought he couldn't stop. He couldn't help but think about how cute Kid was, how adorably puppy-like he was. Which… well… was explained. But god dammit Max was realizing how stupidly over the moon he was with Space Kid! 

 

Horrible! Bad! Max should not be feeling so damn embarrassed, and having a crush. A god damn crush. On another god damn stupid boy. Who happened to be a werewolf. 

 

How long was he harboring these feelings? Was he pushing them down this whole time? Are they really just new? Did he start being meaner to Space Kid because he didn't want to feel this way? Max was upset at himself for not noticing sooner. Upset at all the things he'd said to Kid, and yet here Kid is, literally a dream come true.

 

He doesn't deserve it.

 

A^A^A^A

 

The two boys were hopelessly lost. Space Kid had lost his scent and lead them round in circles. Max yawned sleepily as he tried to keep a lookout for anything to lead them back to camp. Kid’s pace slowed, he was getting tired too. 

 

“Maybe we should find somewhere to hide until daytime. I can't see shit now that the moon’s fucking gone.” Max suggested bitterly. He really wished he was curled up in his bed right now. His mind supplied him with the thought of curling up in bed with his furry companion and he flushed, shaking his head. Fuck off gay thoughts. Not today.

 

“But I’ll be all human and slow and tired and hungry.” The canine whined lowly, ears drooping. Max sighed, stroking Kid’s neck.

 

“Yeah but we're already tired. We're getting nowhere, and if I fall asleep I’ll fall right off you.” Explained the human boy. He knew it would be harder to get back to camp when Kid wasn't a wolf, but there wasn't anything they could do. They were just kids, and they needed the rest. 

 

“Ok…” Kid agreed, defeated. He made a turn through some bushes, following an opening dirt path. It wasn't a human path, and seemed to lead them further up the mountain. As they continued along, the boys found themselves at the mouth of a small natural cave. The floor was covered in dirt and moss, the entryway decorated by trees and bushes on either side. This would do. This would do nicely.

 

Max slid off Kid’s back with a relieved sigh, careful not to disturb his injured arm. It had started to itch now, which was annoying as shit, but that meant it was healing, right? Probably. 

 

Space Kid meandered into the cave, turning and prodding the ground before plopping down with an exhausted huff. Max smiled at the display, how very dog-like it was. He strode to join his companion, his mind reeling that he would get to curl up with Kid. It may not be his bed, but who said the wolf’s star fished body couldn't be just as comfy. Max crawled over and splayed out on Kid's huge furry belly. It was like sleeping on a giant teddy bear. It was heaven, and Max’s brain’s counterpoints on how gross and mushy this was, could shut the fuck up right now. 

 

A^A^A^A

 

“David, we've been looking for six hours…” Gwen sighed, her voice hoarse with exhaustion.  “I’m pretty sure that's the sun coming up. Let go back to camp and see if Max turns up. If he doesn't, well call the cops so they can survey the forest, ok?” She stared David down, her tired eyes pleading with him to let them rest. The twiggy man seemed to want to give in for a moment, before shaking his head and marking on.

 

“Gwen we have to find him, he could be hurt! Or worse! I'm not letting this happen, I can't just sit around when he needs help!” His voice quivered. Gwen took a deep breath. She had to argue with David hours ago to let Nikki and Neil go back to camp so they could rest, and she'd been trying her damndest to get him to do the same since then.

 

“Look I'm just as worried as you are! But were putting ourselves in danger doing this! If he got taken by a…”

 

“A werewolf.”

 

“A werewolf… then how are we going to fight it off if we can hardly stand?” she tried reasoning, it seemed to only make David’s inner turmoil intensify.

 

“That's exactly why we need to keep looking! What if Max can't fight it off either? We have to-” David trailed off, staring off into the treeline. Gwen’s worry peaked, thinking he just shut down.

 

“Dave, David! Snap out of it, what are you looking at?” She waved a hand in front of his face before trying to follow his gaze. There, between some bushes, David’s flashlight reflected off of something bright and yellow. 

 

Gwen joined her fellow camp counselor for a moment in silence, unbelieving, waiting with bated breath for it to just be their imagination. The light playing tricks on them.

 

David made the first move, stumbling towards the mouth of a small cave and practically sliding through the bushes. Now fully illuminated was the boy they had been looking for, curled up with… one they didn't even know was missing?

 

“Is that Space Kid?” Gwen asked, having finally followed David over. The space fanatic was dozing away, wearing Max’s hoodie, while Max lay snoring with his head on Kid’s chest. 

 

“I had no idea he was missing too, could this be the wolf’s cave?” David’s voice quivered in worry. Gwen’s eyes caught something rather peculiar as she went to rouse the two boys to take them back to camp. Space Kid’s fingers, were claws. 

 

“I think we don't have to worry about the wolf in the way you think we do…” she pointed out the child’s furry hands. “I can’t believe Neil Armstrong Junior is a fucking werewolf.” 

 

“Who’s a wolf were what now? Why the fuck am I awake?” Max mumbled, his sleepy eyes full of spite at his fantastic sleep being interrupted.

 

“Max, what happened?” David questioned, panic rising again in the wake of finding out one of his campers was something supernatural. Something he thought didn't exist. Max frowned, glaring between the two counselors before glancing down at the boy he was laying on. He sat up with a start, blushing.

 

“We didn't do shit, you can't prove anything.” He denied immediately, assuming they thought the two boys made out, or had done something even grosser. Gwen shook her head, waving off Max’s reaction.

 

“No, what happened? What happened to Space Kid, why is he a werewolf and why did he take you?” She explained, looking to David who was unfortunately hypnotized by Space Kid’s tiny claws. He looked a little too pale for her liking.

 

“He’s not a werewolf, he was just fucking around and football checked me into the woods. We got lost after that.” The child denied again, crossing his arms stubbornly. Gwen sighed for the umpteetnth time before gently grabbing Kid’s wrist and waving the furry hand about.

 

“Sure, and this is just special effects makeup...” She sarcastically agreed. Max stared black kly before cursing under his breath in exasperation, his shoulders slumping.

 

“Is it morning already?” Kid gave a toothy yawn, awoken by Gwen’s jostling. His liquid gold eyes fluttered open, oblivious to his transformation back to human being incomplete. 

 

“Neil… what happened last night? Have you always been, well, like this?” David tentatively asked, finally getting a voice. Gwen was beginning to think he had a phobia of some sort for the situation to affect him so much. Space Kid seemed confused, his brow furrowed as he frowned.

 

“Been like what?” He asked before making a small gasp in realization, and looking down at himself. “Oh no… I haven’t turned back all the way yet.” Kids eyes began to mist over, about to cry, but Max placed a hand on his arm in reassurance and the moment passed without tears. 

 

“It’s ok, we're not going to tell anyone. We were worried Max was hurt, but you didn't hurt him. You're both ok and everything is fine.” Gwen consoled, giving Space Kid a smile, this seemed to appease the boy, who smiled in kind. 

 

“We need to be careful though.” David spoke up again, seemingly a little more confident. “We can't let any other campers-”

 

“Hey assholes, I’ve literally got a huge gash in my arm and I’d like a fucking bandaid and to be back in bed asap.” Max interrupted, waving his blood crusted arm.

 

“I thought you weren't hurt!” David worried, hurrying to pull Max out of the cave with Max shouting obscenities about being handled. Gwen in turn helped Kid stand up, holding his hand as they followed the bickering boys back to camp.

 

“So he gave you his hoodie huh?” She teased the astronaut, who blushed and hid his face in the oversized hood.

 

“I only had my underwear, it was cold.” He mumbled, looking very comfy in the worn blue thing. Gwen then caught Max staring over David’s shoulder. She gave him a knowing smile, nodding down at the boy wearing Max’s hoodie and wiggling her eyebrows. The darker boy immediately turned red and looked away, completely flustered.

 

Oh she was going to love torturing that little shit with this.


End file.
